The present invention relates to an engine compressor with a perfected ventilating device.
Compressors are motor-driven devices which are currently powered by electric motors. As such, operation of the compressor depends on the possibility of connecting the motor to an electricity supply means. If this is not available, the compressor is connected to an internal combustion engine with a fuel tank, to produce an independently-operating engine compressor. Unfortunately, engine compressors are currently used on a very limited scale, due to difficulties in providing for effective ventilation of the compressor. On those currently available on the market, the compressor is ventilated by feeding the engine cooling air over the head of the compressor. Given an output engine cooling air temperature of 120.degree.-150.degree. C. and a temperature of 150.degree.-200.degree. C. on the head of the compressor, this is obviously poorly ventilated, and can only be operated at maximum load for limited periods of time, to avoid subjecting the components, e.g. the valves, on the head of the compressor to severe thermal stress resulting in wear and impaired performance.